


Sam Kiszka Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [7]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, Light Angst, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Graphic Smut, Pet Names, Sanny, Shopping, Whichever You Prefer to Imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: ALL of the various headcanons (from asks) I've written about Sam Kiszka. All kinds of subjects. Includes pieces that have already been posted in other parts of this series.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 5





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> From anonymous: "What do you think Sammy would call his girlfriend? Like fluffy nicknames and then in bed..."

I think that Sam is definitely a "babe" guy. He's cool and not overly sappy, so he keeps it simple. "Babe", "sugar", "mama"...

In bed, I think he'd be a bit more affectionate, esp if he knows his girl likes praise. "Baby", "pretty girl", "gorgeous", and lots of comments on how much he loves her and if she's doing something good or looks hot.

I hope this is what you were imagining!


	2. Noral Weakspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His moral and emotional weakspots, requested by @mountainofthesunn (Tumblr account)

Sam’s Weak Spots

Shopping: We’ve probably all seen the pics of Sammy and his lover boy (referring to Danny lol) at the mall with fans. They went when they were younger, and they still go because it’s a fun place to hang out and, hey, cool stuff for sale! Sam loves clothes and jewelry, old books, music, anything interesting. Almost any store they come across will have something that he wants, even if it’s totally impractical (like, why does he need a brand new electric drill? What is he planning???) Now that they have money it’s not as much of a problem, but he still always ends up with at least 2 suitcases full of random junk he’s collected throughout the tour just because it looked neat in the window. His brother’s are worried that he’s becoming a tad bit of a hoarder - because he doesn’t like throwing things out, either - but that’s a problem for later

Pretty eyes: in dogs, babies, girls, Danny. If you want Sam at your mercy, give him those big baby seal eyes and he’ll do whatever you want. Danny knows this. Sam knows that Danny knows this, but he doesn-t even care because Danny’s has such large, lovely hazel eyes with those long, thick lashes and he could stare at them all day.

Being Alone: Sam doesn’t like being alone. Sure, he could use some quiet time every now and then to do his own thing without being interrupted by one of his brothers, but being really, actually alone kind of terrifies him. Maybe it has something to do with when he was younger, super scrawny, brace faced, awkwardly humorous and not fitting in with the rest of the kids. The twins could only hang out with him so much, being in different grades than him, so that year or so he spent without any really good friends was rough. He remembers nightmares: needing someone but no one being there, everyone leaving him, getting lost and deceived. They only happened a few times, but they were the kind of dreams that will stick with you for a long time. Now, though, Danny is there and Sam knows he won’t ever be left alone again


	3. Flustered

  * Well, when Danny gets into one of his moods that's all flirting and teasing and tussling, Sam gets really squirmy. He'll blush and giggle and stutter and gape, because it's not often that Danny is so outward about it
  * Really any kind of sweet physical affection. If Danny kisses him sweetly, or hugs him, holds his hand or cuddles with him on the couch, Sam is a flushed mess. He's cool and confident when it goes further, but just that simple love makes him so warm he doesn't quite know what to do with himself
  * Also, when fans that are very shy and sweet come up to him and tell him the most wonderful things. He tries to be welcoming, and Is always appreciative, but sometimes Sam just doesn't know what to say when he hears that their music has changed someone's life




End file.
